


Красивый

by Rik_i



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 22:08:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17837039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rik_i/pseuds/Rik_i





	Красивый

– Ты это... – сказал Юра хрипло, – ну... красивый, вот.  
Отабек вздернул брови над стаканом с водой, но не поперхнулся, допил. Юра сосредоточенно наморщил лоб – мозги как вытекли вчера, так до сих пор на место не вернулись – и попытался развить мысль.  
– Взгляд, знаешь? Такой... – взял Отабека за подбородок, развернул в профиль, погладил костяшками пальцев рубленую линию челюсти. – И вот здесь... Короче, ты понял?  
– Приблизительно, – кивнул Отабек и чуть улыбнулся. - Спасибо.  
Юра лег на спину, поерзал, достал из-под задницы смятую картонную коробочку от презервативов и начал отрывать ей бока.  
– В душ надо бы, – сказал Отабек и лег рядом.  
"Глаза еще", – подумал Юра. Не совсем азиатские, на две трети только, и оттого еще более... ну, красивые.  
Из раздербаненной упаковки получился кривоватый конус, синий с голубым. И какие-то белые то ли звездочки, то ли снежинки, как раз сойдет – вроде "сосульки" на елку. В приступе вдохновения Юра скрутил фигуру поровнее и подогнул неэстетичные, на его взгляд, куски. Надорвал и закрепил, чтоб не распадалось. Отабек лениво следил за творческим процессом, изредка медленно моргая.  
– Спишь что ли? – спросил Юра.  
– Нет. Пойду все-таки ополоснусь.  
И ноги. Крепкие, литые мышцы, так круто ощущаются, если по бедрам провести ладонями и сжать пальцы. Пропорциональный, хоть и невысокий. С ростом вообще хорошо, особенно сейчас, когда сравнялись – очень удобно. "Не хочу расти", – с досадой подумал Юра, – "а вырасту же". Нащипал "сосульке" хвост, чтобы было за что подвесить. Самое оно для инстаграма, только телефон надо найти.  
Телефоны они отключили вчера, когда ввалились в квартиру, цепляясь друг за друга как утопленники. Для экстренной связи с дедом в кармане юриной куртки лежала старая Нокия со старым же номером, а у Отабека в комнате стоял ноутбук с включенным в беззвучном режиме скайпом – если родне срочно понадобится. "Все надо продумать", – сказал Отабек, и Юра с ним согласился. 

Отабек прошел из ванной в кухню в одном полотенце. Зашумело, потом запахло приправами. Желудок тут же вспомнил, что его давно не кормили. Мясо Отабек готовил сам, утром, пока Юра отсыпался. На салат Юра предложил забить и съесть картошку, горошек и всё остальное просто так, по отдельности. Отабек возражал.  
– Во, гляди! – Юра предъявил свое творение. – Нитка есть, чтоб повесить?  
– Найдется.  
Отабек ушел в другую комнату и вернулся с катушкой. Матерясь под нос, Юра закрепил нитку, подергал, проверяя петлю.  
– Кружок, блин, "Очумелые ручки".  
– Сюда? – Отабек аккуратно, чтоб не развалилась, приладил "сосульку" к верхней ветке.  
– Давай.  
И ровная линия рта. С таким лицом решают мировые проблемы, а не вешают на елку коробку из-под кондомов.  
Юра нашел телефон, включил. Посыпались всплывашки, уведомления, непрочитанные смс. Юра мысленно выкинул им всем средний палец и навел фокус. Запостил. Показал Отабеку. Перекошенная надпись "Durex" вызывающе подмигивала в бликах гирлянды.  
– Юра.  
– Чего! Это типа сочинения. Как я провел ле... да ёпт, новогодние праздники.  
– Интриги все равно не получится. У тебя геолокация отобразилась. 

– В век высоких технологий стыдно смотреть с маленького экрана, – сказал Отабек. Взял пульт, быстро перебрал кнопки, и свежий рэп-батл магическим образом включился через телек на стене.  
– Йоу, диджей, – с уважением сказал Юра. Отабек усмехнулся и придвинул мясное горячее поближе к себе.  
"Руки", – подумал Юра. Зачем он прячет их под длинными рукавами толстовок, костюмов для программ? Юра вспомнил, как однажды попросил, чтобы Отабек подвернул рукава рубашки до локтей – и Отабек сделал, и катался так, а Юра не на квады смотрел, а на запястья. Это было еще до того, как их по-настоящему размазало друг о друга, Юра тогда вообще мало что понимал и действовал по наитию. А Отабек всегда считывал его, как сканер считывает штрих-код – раз и всё. И словами пояснять не надо.  
– Юр? Тихий что-то... Тебе больно?  
Но некоторые вещи все равно говорит вслух. Заботливый. Спрашивал уже раз пять; кого другого Юра давно послал бы с такими вопросами куда подальше. Отабека в эти моменты хотелось крепко схватить за плечи и уткнуться носом в шею. Юра посмотрел на подключичную ямку и завис. Отабек повел подбородком и тоже замер, ожидая ответа, глядя прямо в лицо.  
Красивый.  
– Мне охуенно, – честно признался Юра и засунул ложку в оливье.


End file.
